Molto più di uma dea
by Arthemisys
Summary: [Saga x Saori]“La mia speranza si ha dissipato insieme a ragazza la cui vita io sarei dovuto difendere...e sarei dovuto amare...”


**Molto più di uma dea**

* * *

_"La mia speranza si ha dissipato insieme a ragazza la cui vita io sarei dovuto difendere...e sarei dovuto amare..."_

* * *

Il riottoso sangue schizzava come um fiume senza corso, fluindo e macchiando la Bianca túnica che dal vento freddo era agitata. La mano dell'uomo ancora teneva l'arma che la è ucciso e il corpo di lei ora stava sulla terra e ne lo sguardo, prima blu, ora era duro e gli guardavano forti. Lui sè sentiva già fragile com quella forza santa e pietosa. Anche ne sentiva che i pensieri gli furono datti.

Lei glieli datti...l'ha datti al'assassino...al'uomo che...

- Atena...

"Io ne sarei potuto riparare il corpo..."

- Atena...

"Lei sarebbe potuta parlarme lo che sentiva..."

- Atena...

"Allora, io le direi il mio gran segredo..."

- Atena!!!

- Sveglia, Saga!

Saga há sentito che il suo corpo era scorso e quando ha aperto gli occhi, guardò lo preoccupato sguardo di sua fratello gemello. Magari Kanon stesse a pensar che lui stava per impazzare.

- Kanon...- la sua voca era sonnolenta.

- Saga, ho pensato che eri ancora pazzo! – suspiro e sè sede in uma sedia accanto a letto di Saga.

Saga non rispose, affondando il suo capo fra le tremule mani. Di quella orribile scena tre anni fa, ma di giorni in giorni ne restava più nitida nella sua mente e il colore che gli sorgeva era sempre il rosso. Il sangue della dea Atena.

- Atena ora vuole vederlo! – Kanon gliene ho detto, dopo ne portò a Saga una lettera con il timbro dorato.

Saga la presse e lesse tutto il suo tenore. Non ce n'è assai da dire. Lui sapeva che Atena quanto più obiettiva nei temi dello santuário, tanto più femminile era lei con i Cavalieri. Ne le parole non aveva mai designato ordine, ma soltanto una sempre semplice chiesta.

- Andrò subito! – Saga ha detto mentre guardava le nuvole per la finestra.

- Almeno lava tua faccia! Ne è orribile! – Kanon glielo dici.

Saga camminava a passo svelto sul pavimento della decimaterza casa. Come Kanon gli aveva raccomendato, lui aveva fatto la barba, rivelando il suo viso aristocrático. Saga era già sui trentuno anni e sulle mani portava l'elmo di gemini.

Due guardie facero ala quando videro il Cavalieri approssimandosi. Saga penetrò nel recinto conosciuto dal nome di "Sala Del gran maestro". Il pavimento era un esteso e rosso tappeto, il quale connettava il dorato trono rivestito con vellutto rosso, all'entrata. Intorno all'aula, pendevano cortine, ma diverso di anni addietri, ne erano chiuse, non lasciando il tampi Del sole penetrare nel interior Del recinto, portanto la luce per quella triste sala.

Saga provavo non guardar quel posto, il quale gli portava i peggiori attimi i quali lui aveva vissuto. Era stato costì, in quella sala, dove aveva sperimentato la rabbia, la gelosia, la lussuria e il schifo in virtù della guerra profana.

Lui non capiva il per chè dei ricordi da quando era maestro Del santuário e lê notte le quali bebeva e andava allá statua di Atena e, ginocchioni, la faceva giuramenti d'amore, lustrando gli stivale alla dea della guerra.

In quello instante di vergogna, Saga ascoltò la você della moglie che gli rubava tutti i sogni. Lui ha sentito che la sua anima potrebbe soltanto redimersi per quella voce.

Cadette sui ginocchio e l'onore che sempre aveva avuto, non gli lasciò piantàla occhi addosso quando lei lo chiamò.

- Gemini, per piacere, levasi! – Atena, la bambina Saori Kido, gliene pregò con dolcemente.

Saga ubbidì e la guardò negli occhi. Saori vestiva una tunica bianca alla greca, il cui colore rosa nel tessuto le lasciava la sua faccia più bella. Ne gli occhi erano complementati per un bel capello che vá giù fino ai fianchi.

- Eccomi qui! – Lui le parlò, con voce grave.

- Saga... – Saori cercava le parole – Lo chiamai qui perchè sento che il tuo spirito non è in pace!

- Atena...

Lui sempre sorprendevasi con quella ragazza che ne conseguiva guardare il profondo dell'anima di ognuno dei cavaliere.Non ebbi il coraggio per didìrla, dunque ne gli occhi erano già una prova che lei era giusta.

Saga si riscaldò quando lei ha venuto fino a lui. In questo instante, il cavaliero non ho più veduto la dea, ma la ragazza Saori di seduci anni appena.

- Qual'è la ragione del tuo dolore?

- Segnora, non si deva preoccupare con i miei guai! I guai di un uomo con tanti peccati! – lui le rispose, amaramente.

- Non ne mi preghi! Anche non posso scordar ciò che mi sta a ferirme l'anima, cavaliere!

Saga le guardò nella faccia sembrando sorpreso con quella risposta.

- Per favore, dimmi che succede!? - lei glielo pregò, umilemente.

L'uomo sentì arrossirse. Ce ne sono tanti sentimenti che non sapeva dirne. Ma tuttavia, ascoltando quella chiesta, pensò: "Lei ne saprà?"..."Lei saprà che..."

- Atena, per piacere...

- Saori. Non voglio che chiami a me dal questo nome!

Lei gli ha vinto.

- Saori...- suspirò – Dal momento che sono nato, ho imparato a amar e protegger quella che tutti i Cavalieri ne hanno disposto a dar la vita senza titubeare. Erro um bambino quando ascoltava storie sulla vergine dea greca, la quale lottava verso i Dei e il male nel mondo. Il mondo il cuia more era sempre vittorioso. La immagine di Atena vencitora era sempre negli miei sogni!

- Cosa ce n'è che non va?

Lui ne sorrise con l'innocenza, una dea bambina. Ma non n'è stato un sorriso cinico, era...Cosa c'è di male in amare la dea la quale lui proteggeva? Ma tuttavia, quell'amore ne era stato la perdizione.

- Perchè...per me sei...sei molto più che uma dea!

Il tempo sembrava aver fermato. Sembrava esserne un'eternità. Gli occhi chiari della dea osservavano l'immobile Cavaliere, i cui occhi lui non aveva abbassiato. Lui aveva capito la ragione di quella udienza.

- Saga...

Lei parlava incontrando lui.

- Dimmi ancora le stesse parole che dici seduci anni addietri, quando ero solo un angelo e dormivo nella mia culla!

- Il mio cuore non è già mio...Io glielo detto, dea mia, vita mia, amore mio!

Saga sè há visto essendo abbracciato per lei, la sua dea, ne suoi capelli negletto sulle braccia di lui i quali erano protette dalla corazza d'oro di Gemini. Il lezzo di menta che fluiva di lei sembrava magnetizzàlo, anche lo impondo che la abbracciasse.

- Signora mia... – sussurrò, ne stringindo il fragile corpo.

- Tanto tempo fa che volevo ascoltare queste parole, Saga!

- Non merito di averla, signora!

- Chi meritarà di averme? I Dei? No...Nell'instante che rinunciasti della tua vita per me, fra tutti facestiti degno, Gemini!

Il guarriero ha riso. L'ascoltanto gli sembrava che lei lo perdonava tutti i peccati. Anche a lui aveva trovato, addiritturo, la strada certa d'amare e esser Amato. Lui sè ha appartato gentilemente della ragazza per osservar la faccia di lei, la quale era stata rossa di vergogna. Saga la toccò sul viso con serenità, ne allontanando alcune fili dei capelli sulla pelle.

- Prima di nascerti, già t'amava!

L'ha detto lui con sottovoce, nel contempo che ne rizzava la faccia.

- Il tuo perdono è la pace dell'anima mia e il tuo amor è il balsamo che mi spurga tutto il male!

In questo instante anche lei lo toccò. Ne due dita camminarono sul viso virile il quale si attenuarono par baciare la piccola mano di lei. Saga ha sentito che un profondo respiro svolazzava nell'aria.

A chius'occhio, il cavaliere ne cercò le labbra con sue labbra, la baciando castamente. Lui l'ha sentito rispondere quel primo bacio d'amore. Le braccia..oh, le braccia femminini lo stringevano di forza mentre ne sue mani lo accarezzavano sulli capelli blu.

Lei ne era priggioniera come se lei avrebbe cercando un albergo. E lei, contuttoché inesperta, lo baciava con disinvoltura, rivelandogli affatto che ne suo sentimento era corrisposto.

Sì, Saga era corrisposto di ogni fatta, chè per l'amore sono fugaci le parole.

**FINE**


End file.
